


Fishing for Fish

by SandrC



Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [12]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: But its willy so no one cares, Canonical Character Death, The doodler took Willy Stampler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Ron hates fishing.
Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fishing for Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: Shadow
> 
> There's nothing in a lake that small that could drag a grown man into the waters and keep him there.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just think the Doodler is all
> 
> (Also Lurker Warlock Ron would have been neat too haha)

Sometimes, when he closes his eyes, _he still sees it._

Everyone said it was a fish and he believed them because _of course_ he did. He was a child and they were adults. They knew better than he did, so he listened to them.

But _some_ nights...

He closes his eyes and sees a shadow _too dark_ for a lake _that_ shallow. He closes his eyes and sees a tendril grab his father and _drag_ him under the water, into the darkest part of the lake. He closes his eyes and sees the massive eye of the thing that ate his dad look at him and _see_ him and _decide he wouldn't be worth the effort._

He closes his eyes and thinks about how, maybe that thing had been fishing for _them_ , just like _they'd_ been fishing for _fish_.

And then he opens his eyes and puts the lure back in his wallet and presses the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and breathes, slow, shuddering, as he centers himself.

He _hates_ fishing.


End file.
